


Forgotten

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: A Collection of Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, M/M, Not Happy, Sad, Sadness, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This is so short, the entire fic is the summary, so just read it.
Relationships: CasDean, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, DeanCas, Destiel
Series: A Collection of Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sad drabble I wrote because why not. I saw this idea somewhere (probably on Tumblr, though I honestly don't remember) so it's not entirely my fault that it's kinda painful.
> 
> Enjoy it anyway :)

Dean barely managed to catch Cas with his one good arm as the angel fell towards the ground. The bullet he’d taken to his other shoulder hindered him enough that Sam came over to help, and together they gently set Castiel on the floor.

There was so much blood. Too much blood. The wound had dug itself deep into Castiel's chest and Dean already knew it was too late, even as his hand snaked under Cas’ head, cradling him as blue eyes blinked slowly at him, clouded with pain. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped out. 

Dean felt his chest lurch and tears pricked at his eyes. 

“I'm here Cas, I’m here,” Dean replied, forcing a smile. It was fake. He knew it. Cas knew it. But still Cas smiled back; blood slicked his teeth. 

“Sam,” Cas gasped as he tried to look at the younger Winchester. 

“Yeah I’m here too, Cas, we’re here,” Sam said, a wobble in his voice. 

“Thank you,” Cas rasped, his eyes fixed on dean. “Thank you both, for everything.” 

Dean grasped at Cas’ hand and squeezed. “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.”

Cas managed to shake his head. “No, I’m not.” 

“Cas-.”

“Dean, it’s okay.” Cas’ eyes softened and he smiled again. “I love you.” 

Dean started slightly. Gasping in shock. But Cas didn’t give him a chance to respond. The “I love you too” never passed his lips. 

Because Cas reached over towards Sam and gently tapped him on the forehead, sending Sam to the ground. 

“Cas, what-.”

Cas interrupted him. “Goodbye Dean.”

And then, with his eyes fixed on Dean’s, Cas reached out and touched Dean's forehead gently. Dean slumped forward, just as Cas breathed his last, knowing Dean Winchester would never remember who he was. 

Castiel did it to save them. To set them free. But Dean would never know that, he’d never know why he walked around feeling so empty. He’d never know why he couldn’t find love or settle down. It was because the love of his life was already gone. There would never be anyone else. Only Castiel, angel of the lord.


End file.
